Erotic Saints
by Sunlight-Scars
Summary: Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts. Angst, smut, and reflections on the relationship between Nobody and Other. Axel/Reno, Vincent/Reno, Vincent/Axel.


Warning/Disclaimer: First of all, this story contains yaoi, that is, two men having sex. If you don't like that sort of thing, that's not my fault, don't bitch at me about it. I want positive reviews! Constructive criticism would be appreciated, as this is my first real attempt at yaoi. And, of course, I don't own Axel or Reno, and it's probably a good thing that I don't, as evidenced by this story.

A/N: I wanted to explore the idea of Axel being Reno's Nobody. And I take the Nobody/Other relationship out of context, I suppose, because I like to think of it like two parts of one whole. Like soulmates. To me, Axel always seemed like a character who was bitter about the fact that he is somehow incomplete. And I got to thinking about the mixed feelings Axel might have if he actually found his Other, the person who got to live the life he never did. Right now, I'm working on two more chapters for this. A fourth chapter is a possibility, but a very far-off one. A quick note about titles, "Erotic Saints" comes from the Zeromancer song and "Unconditional" from the song by The Bravery. I can never come up with my own titles.

**Erotic Saints**

_"My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god."  
- Nine Inch Nails, "Closer"  
_

Part One:_ Unconditional  
_

The impact of the fist slamming into Reno's jaw made his teeth cut into the soft flesh of his lip, and before he even hit the floor, Reno's mouth was full of blood. The complete lack of any real will to stand his ground made it easy for his feet to slip out from under him, landing him flat on his face on the cold, white marble. Reno pulled himself up a little, coughing and spitting up blood. Happy with the stain of thick red on the eerily clean marble, Reno's lips curved up into a smile that stung and seeped more blood into his mouth.

Reno felt his lover hovering over him, lurking just out of view. He could see him in his mind; the tall, svelte body tense and ready to strike, the graceful stride, the stormy eyes, the jaw set in determination… Reno wondered why Axel hadn't pounced yet. Wondered not only out of selfishness - not just because he fucking wanted Axel on top of him already - but out of practicality, out of routine. Axel was usually quick to secure his position on top. He did it with little emotion, but with a strange hurriedness, like someone rushing to claim the best parking spot. It doesn't really matter, but it's where you feel comfortable. You think it makes your life easier.

But that wasn't happening. And Reno was only going to lay face-down on the floor for so long. So he took the initiative. He swung his leg out, his heel making solid contact with Axel's ankle.

"Fucking bastard!"

Reno was already moving fluidly out of his prone position and into a much more predatory one by the time the predictable reply escaped Axel's lips. The words distorted when Axel's face hit the marble, and in his wake was a crimson stain on the floor identical to Reno's. Reno swung his leg over Axel's hips before he could even struggle. Axel must be off his game tonight, Reno thought, he's usually faster than this.

By tradition - more accurately, something closer to necessity - when it came to Axel, Reno was bottom. Always. This was not disputed. Reno could play, but any kind of dominating position was always forfeited when Axel gave Reno that certain look that told him Axel would do things to him outside the bedroom that would make Reno regret any kind of disobedience. Reno didn't usually take threats seriously, but even he didn't stand a chance against Axel, and he knew it.

Reno took Axel seriously.

But that didn't mean that right now he didn't enjoy making Axel mad. Reno's thighs clenched tight around Axel's hips, and he grabbed a fistful of Axel's hair, pulling his head back. Axel's body shook with rage and the pleasure of it between his legs made Reno shiver. Reno was oddly addicted to this. Pissing Axel off as foreplay. Because Axel's angry fucking was somehow both degrading and complimentary at the same time. It was like enduring misdirected hate as much as it was like being trusted with a secret emotion. To Reno, anything less was usually boring. Because Axel was intense. Axel was complexity in the guise of simplicity. Reno was just simplicity fascinated by complexity.

Reno's fingers kneaded though Axel's thick, spiky locks; his fist clenched and unclenched, alternately tugging and caressing. His tongue slid over Axel's neck, his teeth nipped at Axel's ear. Axel allowed it all. Reno was amazed at the development. And he couldn't help but blow it.

"You're awfully docile, Axel. Wanna try bottom tonight?" Reno's tongue lapped at Axel's ear again. "You might like it, you know…"

Axel's elbow jabbing hard into his ribs interrupted Reno and sent him sprawling back to the floor. Axel climbed atop him quickly, obviously having reached the end of whatever strange patience he had been extending. Axel wrapped long fingers around Reno's neck. Reno smirked and tilted his head back, bearing his throat for Axel. Axel shook his head and squeezed.

"You're such a bitch, Reno." Something between amusement, disgust, and maybe contempt in his voice.

The smirk never left Reno's lips. He arched his back to lean into Axel's playfully tight grip on his neck. Axel knew Reno was doing it to piss him off, and Axel also knew it was working. His fingers squeezed harder, and suddenly he wanted to feel it, crushing the windpipe, cutting off the air. Not because he wanted to kill Reno, or anyone for that matter. Axel just wanted destruction. Maybe then something might have meaning.

A quiet, choked breath escaped Reno's lips and Axel couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain. Reno had his arms stretched above his head, a position that was perfectly submissive, and his face seemed peaceful. His eyelids fluttered open and closed. Axel felt the fire deep inside him. Starting low and swelling higher. He straightened his arm and pushed his hand down against Reno's throat.

"A-Ax…el…"

Reno choked out his name, then struggled to bring air back into his lungs after the exhale. Again: pleasure or pain? Axel couldn't tell. So impossible to differentiate. Pleasure and pain. Reno's eyes opened and the blue-green orbs fixed themselves on Axel's. Axel knew he was staring into his own eyes. Axel's hand slipped from Reno's neck and an emotion crossed Axel's face. Something close to resignation.

Reno coughed and brushed his fingers lightly across his throat, where the bruises were already starting to form.

"You're all fucked up," Reno stated, his voice hoarse but calm. Somehow…understanding. He said it like a revelation, but also like a relation. Like he was realizing it for the first time, but he knew it.

The observation was simple and accurate. Very Reno. Axel didn't have a quick comeback for that one. Axel let his head fall back, let his body almost go limp. He closed his eyes, reflecting on Reno's statement.

Reno's hands crawled over Axel's chest, grabbing fistfuls of Axel's t-shirt and yanking Axel down on top of him. Axel placed his arms above Reno's head on the floor, holding himself hovering over Reno. A long moment passed in a silence that was uncharacteristic for both men. For as much as he liked it rough, Reno couldn't stand seeing Axel this way. He found himself torn between that lusting, emotionally cathartic fucking that was so far removed from romance, and this desire to comfort and console. Would he admit that he cared for the man? Reno would probably be as willing to do that as Axel would - which meant not at all. But showing it and admitting it were two different things. As long as there could be understanding, then maybe acknowledgment was unnecessary.

Hurriedly clutching at Axel's hair, Reno pulled Axel's face to his, slamming their lips together. Axel's fingers trailed slowly over Reno's arms and down to his chest, where they went to work fumbling with the buttons of Reno's shirt. Reno didn't bother to help; his hands still buried in Axel's hair and his tongue seemingly determined to probe ever deeper into Axel's mouth. Axel eventually achieved victory, throwing Reno's shirt open and sliding his hands over smooth, taut flesh. Their lips never parting, the two men were tasting each other's blood, breathing each other's breath. Axel's hands gravitated to Reno's neck again, fingers teasing the tender skin. Axel felt Reno shiver at the touch and he smiled against Reno's kiss, drew back and took Reno's lower lip between his teeth. Reno hissed in pain as Axel bit down hard on his already wounded lip.

Axel shifted his position and slipped a knee between Reno's legs, an action that made Reno's hands leap out of Axel's hair and grasp his hips instead. Axel released Reno's abused lip, but resumed their kiss immediately, in total control this time. Axel's hands insisted at Reno's open shirt and Reno shifted to accommodate Axel's desire to have him shirtless. Axel discarded Reno's shirt and broke their kiss in order to pull off his own. Reno seized Axel's moment of temporary unawareness and threw himself against the dominant body. Axel wasn't even out of his shirt when he found himself suddenly on his back on the floor. Reno yanked off Axel's shirt and tried to calm Axel's angry eyes with his own.

"Cool it, babe," Reno whispered confidently, smirking and sliding his hands over Axel's naked torso to reach for his pants.

Axel's skin burned, literally and tangibly emanating heat. Reno figured that was more from the rage of being bested than any kind of lust. As Reno unfastened Axel's pants, Axel's entire body was trembling furiously again. He looked like he was completely ready to kill Reno at any moment. But when Reno's warm, wet tongue and soft, bruised lips met Axel's flesh as he took Axel's cock into his mouth, it was as if something broke inside him. Like the flames were doused. Axel threw his head back, moaning loudly, his body going stiff for a moment, then relaxing. Watching Axel's reactions eagerly, Reno continued fervently; stroking Axel's cock with his lips, swirling his tongue around the head, and lightly scraping his teeth over the silkily smooth flesh.

"Reno…" Axel sighed, threading his fingers through Reno's hair and pulling out the tie that bound the longest layers into a ponytail, allowing his fingers to delve deeper.

Reno was moaning against his cock and moving his head in a certain rhythm that was just too perfect. Axel was consumed by the desire for release, but there was no way in hell he was going to let this end so quickly. When Reno's hands sought to move his legs, Axel allowed it. Axel lifted himself onto his elbows, watching Reno release his cock and replace it in his mouth with his own fingers, licking and sucking seductively on two digits. Then everything fell away when Reno pushed those fingers inside him. Axel's head fell back and his face contorted to display all the emotion he was feeling. Reno's other hand gripped tightly around Axel's cock and began stroking slowly.

"Axel…"

Reno whispered his name, his breath cooling the saliva that coated Axel's cock and making him shudder. Axel's arms slipped out from under him and he fell back to lay flat on the floor again. The marble felt disgustingly cold against his burning, sweat-drenched skin. As Reno's hand and mouth worked on his cock and those long fingers probed inside him, stretching his entrance while also searching for just the right spot to exploit, deep groans and anguished whimpers fell in a constant stream from Axel's lips. His body writhed and his fingers clawed at the smooth marble, searching futilely for something to anchor to.

Axel couldn't control the way his hips were bucking, thrusting his cock deeper into Reno's mouth. Reno placed a forceful hand on Axel's hip, holding him down while he sucked harder on the head of his cock. Axel's scream got caught in his throat, just a choked wail escaping his lips as he came. Reno purred happily as his mouth was filled. Axel's come was perfect; warm, lush, and sweet; rich and smooth as it slid down his throat.

Reno moved languidly up Axel's body, straddling his waist. Axel stared straight ahead, almost frozen, eyelids drooping lazily. He seemed a little disoriented when Reno entered his field of vision. Reno leaned down to kiss Axel, twining their tongues and letting Axel taste the lingering flavor of himself.

With a surge of strength and determination that Reno wasn't prepared for, Axel flipped them both over, leaving Reno on his back with his legs wrapped around Axel's hips. Axel untangled Reno's legs from his waist and made quick work of stripping Reno of his remaining clothing. Axel touched two fingers to Reno's lips, and the Turk allowed them entrance. His tongue circled Axel's slender fingers and he worked to draw more saliva into his mouth, knowing well where those fingers were destined and wanting them to be as lubricated as possible when they got there.

Axel didn't allow Reno much time. He pulled his fingers from Reno's mouth, took Reno's cock in one hand and slipped both fingers inside him at once. Reno grunted and his hips jerked spasmodically as Axel stroked him, hard and fast, while his fingers thrust in and out roughly. It was slightly detached; hurried, like Axel just wanted it over with so he could move on to better things, but Reno was so close anyway, he didn't really fucking care what Axel's attitude was.

When Reno came, the fluid covering his chest and even straying to his face and hair, that's when Axel slowed down. Axel took his time tracing the patterns of semen with his tongue, remaining extremely thorough in his clean-up until the very last drops on Reno's face. Watching him just made Reno hard again, but he waited until Axel had finished bathing his chest before grabbing Axel's hair and kissing him roughly. Tasting himself in Axel's mouth, Reno moaned. It didn't matter that he just came, there wasn't an ounce of fatigue in Reno. He just wanted Axel.

Axel pulled away from Reno's desperate lips, standing to fetch Reno's jacket from the floor, discarded long ago. He fished around in the pockets for a few seconds before finding what he was searching for. Bottle of lube in hand, Axel returned to Reno. As he approached, Reno opened his legs, leaned back on his hands. Presenting himself. Ready. Whatever Axel wanted, he didn't care. Anything.

Looking amused, Axel knelt beside Reno, kissing him, running fingers through his hair. Reno positioned himself to be able to do the same, sliding his hands over Axel's muscled shoulders, mapping Axel's mouth with his tongue. After a few minutes, Axel took Reno's wrists in his hands gently, waiting until he'd submit completely. Reno let Axel flip him over, face down on the floor again, even though Axel did it more roughly than necessary. Reno sighed heavily. Right back to square fucking one.

Axel's hands slid slowly over Reno's back, then grasped his waist, pulling Reno up onto his knees. Leaning over Reno's body, his chest pressed tightly against Reno's back, Axel continued his brief exploration of Reno's sweaty body; his hands gliding over the hard muscles of Reno's chest, then lingering teasingly for only seconds on Reno's cock, already fully hard again.

Reno's mind was still spinning from the polarity of the way Axel handled him. One minute his actions were soft, hesitant, sometimes bordering romantic, then he would shift into this completely different mood. Now that foreplay was over, and first orgasms out of the way, Axel was distant, any shimmer of a connection Reno may have felt, or thought he felt, was gone now. Axel's movements were cold and selfish. Reno was used to that with Axel. But there was something different about tonight. Reno swore there was something different…

Reno's thoughts were shattered when he felt Axel's fingers, wet with lube that was slightly colder than their body temperatures, thrust inside him. He moaned, gritting his teeth and scratching at the smooth marble as Axel abruptly pushed a third finger inside him. With Axel's fingers twisting and thrusting, roughly stretching his hole, Reno let his forehead rest against the floor. The perpetual coldness of the marble felt wonderful against his burning skin, and Reno breathed in shallow, heaving breaths as he gradually became acclimated to Axel's preparatory fingering.

Reno was just about ready to beg Axel to fuck him when Axel's fingers slid out of him, leaving him with an odd, mixed sensation of disappointed emptiness and comfortable relief before he felt the smooth, wet head of Axel's cock pressing against his ass. Axel slid into him completely in one rough thrust that tore a strained moan from Reno's throat. Axel pulled out, leaving only the tip of his head inside Reno, before shoving back in, eliciting another groan and making Reno's entire body slide forward, sinking lower toward the floor. Axel slipped his hand around Reno's body, wrapping under his chest and gripping his shoulder, to keep him in position as his thrusts became faster. Axel's free hand caressed Reno's thigh briefly, then slipped around to fondle his balls and give his cock a few teasing strokes. Reno's groans of endurance softened briefly into low moans with the new pleasure from Axel's fingers, which quickly found and worked all the right spots. Reno closed his eyes and readied himself for sweet, perfect release, Axel's hand jerking him off as well as if he were doing it himself. Reno couldn't help but let Axel's name escape his lips as he neared the edge of euphoric oblivion.

Then Axel pulled his hand away and slowed his thrusts down to a slow grinding of his hips. Reno let out a strangled roar like a man being tortured. He let his outstretched arms sink down to the floor so that he supported himself on his elbows rather than his palms.

"You are such a fucking bastard."

Reno's voice rumbled low, and in any other situation it would have been intimidating. However, in the current situation it only served to make Axel laugh.

"If you come, you're going to make me come. And I'm not ready to come yet," Axel explained nonchalantly.

Reno breathed deeply and audibly, still seething and having to fight back the urge to just stand up and walk away. Axel was frozen, still buried inside him and unmoving. Waiting.

"So, are we ready to go yet?" Axel asked, the arrogant tone in his voice serving to thoroughly piss Reno off.

"I fucking hate you, you know that?"

"I know," Axel answered amiably, giving Reno's ass a soft pat in a manner that reminded Reno of the way one might console a child by a pat on the head. That idea just pissed Reno off more.

"So?" Axel asked again.

"Yeah," Reno answered.

Axel started his movements slowly, gradually increasing his pace but failing to establish any real kind of rhythm. Axel's hand had already slid from Reno's shoulder, and Reno's body was still angled up toward Axel's. The angle felt good, and Reno had to use all his strength to hold back his building climax as Axel pounded fast and hard into his ass. Axel's fingers snaked down Reno's back, fisting tightly in Reno's hair, and pulling roughly at the long, silky strands as he groaned loudly, spilling his hot seed into Reno's ass. Reno groaned with him, biting his lip and holding back his own release, which loomed dangerously close. But Reno wasn't about to give up.

Axel released Reno's hair and let his cock slide out of Reno slowly, then collapsed, laying on his back on the floor. The feeling of Axel's cum seeping from his ass and sliding slowly down his thighs tempted him dizzyingly close to the edge, but again he pushed away, holding back. Axel's eyes were glazed over, barely open, and so immediately after his own release, Axel didn't really care if Reno came or not. Reno climbed gracefully atop Axel's body and wrapped his fingers tightly around Axel's throat. Reno smiled widely to see their roles reversed, and to witness the dawning of the realization on Axel's face. With Axel still weak from his orgasm and Reno spurred on by his lust and desire for a little payback, Reno managed to force Axel's legs apart, positioning himself between them. Reno released his grip on Axel's throat in order to hold Axel's legs, stretching them up so that they were draped over his shoulders. Axel struggled, but Reno quickly and roughly shoved his cock inside him. Axel's face looked absolutely traumatized and his body stiffened, as if paralyzed. Reno laughed and leaned forward slightly, pushing Axel's legs forward and burying himself deeper inside Axel's ass. Reno wished cruelly that he could have fucked Axel with no lubricant at all, but his cock was leaking enough precome to be more than adequate.

Axel's fingers clawed at Reno's arms, his body still writhing under Reno's as if he were still harboring a hope of escape. Axel's breathing was shallow and rapid, punctuated by tiny, shuddering moans. Reno slid a hand tenderly over Axel's smooth chest, trailing down to Axel's cock and fisting it, his fingers stroking the length loosely, with light touches.

"Calm down," Reno cooed, letting his hips slow to a lazy, unhurried rhythm.

Axel's eyes opened to glare at Reno with hellfire burning in the turquoise orbs. Reno chuckled again.

"C'mon. Think about all the shit you put me through," Reno continued, closing his eyes for a few seconds to savor Axel's tight grip as he slowly rocked his hips. He could slip away into a soft, quiet orgasm right now. But he pulled himself back. He wasn't going to let Axel off that easy. He was determined to make this last. "You're just pissed I broke your fucking tradition," Reno mumbled, his hands moving distractedly to massage Axel's toned thighs.

Reno kept his pace slow for a while, watching Axel's face slowly relax and feeling his body become more responsive and receptive. Eventually, Axel was pushing back against Reno's thrusts, clenching his muscles against Reno's cock, and his groans were becoming increasingly more pleading.

"Tell me what you want," Reno prompted, grinning.

"More…faster…" Axel murmured, his hands reaching to Reno's waist.

When Reno's pace didn't falter, Axel opened his eyes and looked Reno straight in the face as he growled out a desperate "please." Axel gasped as Reno suddenly drove himself roughly and deeply inside him. Reno slipped his hands under Axel's ass and angled both their bodies just right. Axel screamed as Reno's cock hit the perfect spot inside him, again and again. Reno bent forward, swallowing the sound of his name as it escaped Axel's mouth just as Reno's lips descended to meet Axel's. Reno moaned back into Axel's mouth as Axel came, his hot, sticky load spilling between their bodies and his ass clenching around Reno's cock, making him explode inside Axel and milking him of his long-awaited orgasm.

Spent, Reno collapsed atop Axel's aching body, and Axel groaned as the position that was fairly easy to hold during sex became excruciating. The two men disentangled their limbs and Reno rolled onto his back, lying next to Axel.

"So…?" Reno asked, and as he did so he tried to recall how he felt the first time he had a man inside him.

Axel shook his head, but all his muscles were so sore and tired the motion looked lazy and floppy rather than the negative indication it should have been.

"I never want to do that again," he mumbled.

Reno rolled over to lay half-on top of him.

"You'll change your mind," he confidently told Axel, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Honestly…" Axel whispered after a short silence had fallen, during which Reno had almost fallen asleep, "it felt like…" Axel's voice trailed off and he looked pensively at the ceiling. "It felt like being…whole…"

Reno's eyes roamed Axel's profile as he lay beside him and it suddenly hit Reno, hard and slightly painful, how much it was like looking at his reflection. And Reno realized that there was most definitely a reason Axel felt different tonight. It was something that probably neither of them would ever talk about; they'd never say it out loud. But…

There was definitely _something._


End file.
